


Heatseeking

by minichor



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha Patch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Vanya, Biting, Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Diego, Omega Klaus, Omega and Dead Ben, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Rimming, Sober Klaus, Strangers to Lovers, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minichor/pseuds/minichor
Summary: Lonely omega Klaus is about to have his first heat in nearly ten years, and he doesn't have anyone to share it with! Luckily, there's an app for that.Dave seems like the perfect alpha in his profile- strong, gentle, and hotter than hell. Klaus is smitten, but random internet hook-ups don't turn into real relationships, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic! I'm not sure yet if there will be knotting, but Klaus does have a pussy. For the purposes of the story, omegas go into heat twice a year unless they take suppressants, and the alphas' ruts are stimulated by their smell. It's recommended for alphas to have a rut at least once a year for health reasons, but they can put it off indefinitely if they just avoid omegas in heat.

_New message from_ **xXdragon69Xx** :

wat up gorgeous

**ouijababy;)** :

just looking for some company during my heat, like everybody else on here I guess lol

**xXdragon69Xx** :

how does an omega as pretty as you not have an alpha of their own? Ur a cutie pie

**ouijababy;)** :

awwww, ty! Guess I just haven’t found the right person :P

Tell me about yourself?

**xXdragon69Xx** :

im an accountant and i have three cats

i love hiking and cooking

imma split u in half on my dick and fuck ur mouth so hard jizz comes out ur nose

**ouijababy;)** :

yeah okay as tempting as that sounds that’s a no from me, dog. Have a nice day!

**xXdragon69Xx** :

ur a fuggo

_You have blocked user_ **xXdragon69Xx**.

“Oh, what did you do that for?” Ben asked with a touch of sarcasm. “He seemed charming.”

Klaus slid his phone across the counter with a sigh and returned his attention to the stir fry. “Quit reading over my shoulder, you snoop.”

“Quit trying to pick up randos on the internet, then,” Ben suggested. He phased through the kitchen island to sit in one of the high bar stools.

“This is such a terrible idea, seriously. You’re going to get robbed. Or murdered.”

Klaus crossed his eyes at the ceiling and stuck out his tongue. Ben had been saying that ever since he announced his intention to find a temporary alpha via the Heatseekr app, and it was getting old.

They were both omegas, but Ben had only experienced two heats before his untimely demise. Klaus didn’t think he accurately remembered the terrible, all-consuming hunger of his cycle now that he was dead.

He envied him, in a way. Not the being dead part, but the freedom from his own hormones. They were such stupid bitches, those greedy little chemicals.

Klaus hadn’t had a heat in close to a decade himself, first because he was too malnourished and used up from the drugs, and then, after getting clean, because of the handy-dandy suppressants he’d been prescribed.

But suppressants were only meant to be used for so long, and he’d already gone waaaay past the mark. At his last appointment, the nurse practitioner had sat him down and had a ‘Come to Jesus’ talk with him.

He needed to have a heat, she’d said. It was essential for hormone regulation, she’d said. If he didn’t have one soon, it could be devastating to his fertility, and increase his risk for certain types of cancer, and would predispose him to osteoporosis when he was old and gray.

It could also cause adult acne.

Klaus could give a shit about his bones, but his dewy complexion was a priority.

So he’d found himself on Heatseekr, the app that brought complete strangers together for the purpose of fucking for five straight days. It was all based around scheduling—omegas would enter in the slot of time they expected their heat to start, and alphas would search them out based on when it was convenient for them to go into rut.

According to his calendar, Klaus had eight days left before his time was up.

And since he hadn’t had a heat in so long, it was going to be a fucking _blow-out._

“I don’t see why you can’t take of things yourself,” Ben was lecturing him. “Lots of people do that. I did that. It was fine.”

Klaus groaned. “Okay, first off—this is not a conversation I ever want to have with my brother. And second off—if we hadn’t all been living in mortal fear of Dad, you would have thrown yourself at the first alpha to sniff twice at you, and you know it.”

Ben puckered his mouth in indignation. “I would not!”

“You would. You bookish types are always the biggest freaks.”

“Not true! I was always going to wait until I was mated and marked.”

Klaus tested a mouthful of the stir fry. “Sure you were. Belle of the purity ball.”

Before Ben could go off on a rant about how it was a _personal choice_ , and he wasn’t _repressed_ , he was just _cautious_ , a knock sounded at the door.

Then Diego came waddling in without waiting for a response anyway, and Klaus had to wonder why he’d even bothered knocking in the first place.

“Hey,” he said. “Do you have any pork rinds? Please tell me that you have pork rinds.”

He was six months pregnant with his and Eudora’s first child, and he was hating every second of it.

The baby was very much wanted, planned for, looked forward to, but the pregnancy itself had been hell.

When he wasn’t in the bathroom throwing up, he was in the bathroom peeing every five seconds. The foods he craved gave him heartburn. The foods he didn’t want but Eudora made him eat for nutritional reasons gave him heartburn. His feet were swollen. His back hurt. He couldn’t shit, but he’d accidentally wet himself at his last ultrasound appointment.

His belly was enormous and his cheeks were chubby, and he looked like an angry cherub.

Ben hopped out of his seat as Diego began easing himself into it. He usually hated it when people sat on him, but he couldn’t begrudge Diego anything since he’d gotten knocked up.

“Ask how he’s feeling,” Ben instructed, ghostly hands flittering over his brother’s hair and shoulders in concern. “Aw, he looks so uncomfortable.”

“No pork rinds, sorry,” Klaus told him. “Want some stir fry? Also, Ben wants to hear your pregnancy complaints of the day.”

Diego leaned on his elbow and let out a grunt. “My only complaint is that nobody has pork rinds. I went to three different corner stores, and nothing.”

“Grocery store?” Klaus suggested.

“It’s so far,” grumbled Diego. “And Dora’s got the car.”

Buses were very much a thing, but Klaus got it. Diego wasn’t a touchy-feely person at the best of times, and he loathed being fussed over and having his belly rubbed by strangers. The sweet, milky scent of a pregnant omega was like catnip for grandmas.

He pulled another plate down from the cabinet and began loading it up with stir fry. It wasn’t pork rinds, but hopefully it would be salty enough to do the trick.

“How’s your dating app thing working out, by the way?” Diego asked.

Klaus made a non-committal noise. “I’m getting a lot of messages. It’s not really a dating app, though, it’s for—”

“I know what it’s for, and you can spare me the details,” Diego said testily. “I don’t need any extra reasons to get sick, thanks.”

“Sor- _ry_.”

“Apology accepted.” Diego gave him the stink eye as he set the plate of food down in front of him. “Anyway. You meet anybody nice?”

“No,” said Ben. “Creeps for days.”

Klaus glared at him. “I just got on it last week. Something’ll shake itself out.”

“Right.” Diego took a bite out of his lunch. “Just remember—invite them over at a time when Dora and I are at home. Just in case.”

They lived in the apartment three doors down from Klaus, and it was nice to know that there were people nearby who would have his back if things got hairy. But Klaus would only call them if there were literally no other options.

Eudora’s cool head and police badge would come in handy, and pregnancy hadn’t dulled Diego’s knife-throwing skills—but he certainly wasn’t as quick on his feet as usual.

That was fine. Klaus was used to looking after himself.

“This is pretty good,” Diego told him as he added some pepper to his food. “It’s definitely going to come back to haunt me in a few hours, but— but—“

He sneezed.

“Oh my God,” Klaus cried when he saw the look on his face afterwards. “Do _not_ tell me you just pissed all over my chair.”

“I didn’t piss your chair,” Diego snapped. Then, chagrined, “Maybe a little in my underwear, though.”

Klaus dropped his fork and got up from his seat with a groan. “The miracle of life, everyone! Okay, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“I can do it myself,” grumped Diego, even as he leaned heavily on Klaus for balance to stand. “I’m having a baby, not turning into one.”

“We know,” Ben assured him, even though he couldn’t hear it. “It’s just… omega solidarity.”

“All for one and one for all!” Klaus cheered.

Diego gave him a funny look. “What?”

“Inside joke. Let’s go, peepee pants.”

{}{}{}{}{}

_New message from_ **ABeautifulTheory** :

Hello!

I saw your profile, and I must say, I was utterly enchanted. A beauty like yours comes along once in a lifetime. May I presume to ask what you’re looking for in an alpha?

**ouijababy;)** :

Hi, thanks!

Nothing super specific really just somebody nice. someone who wont do anything crazy or too rough with me

just a nice normal alpha lol that’s all i want

**ABeautifulTheory** :

Ah, what omega doesn’t want a strong, gentle partner at their side during their most vulnerable time? Especially one so lovely as you. I can see in your eyes that you have a fragile, innocent soul, one that should never be sullied by the hands of a brute.

You’re an angel, and you deserve a king.

**ouijababy;)** :

haha thanks idk about innocent but ill take the compliment

I mean im almost 30… ive been around my share

**ABeautifulTheory** :

You deserve to be protected by an alpha who will worship you and meet your every need.

**oujibaby;)** :

well I dunno about worshipped it would just be nice to have someone rub my back and get me some water after we get done

im an adult too you know lol

**ABeautifulTheory** :

You are a soft, sweet princess, and you deserve to be kept safe in a gilded tower. Alas, as I am not a prince, I can only offer you the comfort of my luxury apartment… I would love to see your hair spread across my satin sheets and your plump lips smiling up at me in the morning light. The cum from last night drying across your soft belly as I bring you a cup of tea.

**ouijababy;)** :

well this took a turn

**ABeautifulTheory** :

I hardly have the courage to ask, and it might be pure audacity coming from an ordinary man such as myself—but will you send me a pic of your pretty little bits, angel?

**ouijababy;)** :

[Image Attached]

**ABeautifulTheory** :

what the fuck is that your foot

whore

Why do omegas only go for assholes???

_You have blocked user_ **ABeautifulTheory**.

Klaus tossed his phone down on the bed and groaned into his pillow.

“Well, that one started out kind of nice?” Ben said tentatively. “That’s progress, I think.”

“He started out weird and only got weirder,” Klaus said, his voice muffled. “He wrote like a dollar-store Shakespeare.”

“It’s still better than a dick pic straight out of the gate.”

Ben scooched down lower in the bed next to him. “Is that… is that really what you’re looking for? Just somebody who’s nice?”

“Mmm hm. A normal person.” He turned to his side and fixed Ben with a watery smile. “That doesn’t sound like a lot to ask for, but from me it kind of is, isn’t it?”

“No! No. Klaus, you’re so nice, and you’ve gotten your life together so much since Dad died—lots of great alphas would kill to be with you.”

Klaus scoffed and looked up at the ceiling. “Where are they at then? And anyway. It’s not that hard to get your life on track when you don’t have to worry about normal-people stuff. Like money, or a job.”

“Don’t be so down on yourself,” Ben chided. “Your inheritance didn’t kick your drug habit for you. And you could have a job if you wanted.”

“I’ve never had a real job in my life, Ben.”

“I would hire you.”

That got a genuine laugh. “To do what? Tend the register at the ghost store?”

Ben scrunched up his face at him. “Maybe. I always thought it would fun to have my own business.”

“Yeah?” Klaus settled in to listen. This was a little game they played sometimes, the ‘What-If?’ game. “What kind of business?”

“Hmm. A flower shop.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” Ben rested his head on his arm. “I’d focus on the flowers, and my alpha would keep the books. All that math stuff.”

Klaus hummed.

“She’d be really nice,” Ben went on. “A little older than me, I think. She’d be really into healthy food, but not, like, obnoxious about it. She’d like tea more than coffee. She’d wear those big, loose sweaters and she wouldn’t mind if I borrowed them to wear around the house at night.”

“She sounds like a peach.”

“Yep. She’d be the laid-back parent.” Ben laughed. “I’d be a big bundle of nerves freaking out about every little thing.”

“I’d be the fun uncle who comes over and gets the kids all riled up. And then leaves you to deal with them.”

“Five would be the uncle who gets them educational toys for Christmas.”

“Vanya would be the aunt who lets them bully her into buying ice cream and letting them stay up til midnight every time she babysits.”

“Luther would be the uncle who tries to impress them with all the cool new slang, but always uses it wrong.”

“Allison would be the one who takes them out to fancy places when she comes to visit. Like, art shows and expensive restaurants. So they can get some goddamn culture.”

Ben laughed again, then his face twisted into something a little sad. “Diego’s baby is going to get to have all that.”

His hand drifted over his own flat belly.

Klaus moved closer so that their faces were mere inches apart. “Want me to try to make you corporeal for a little while? So we can snuggle?”

“Yeah. Please.”

{}{}{}{}{}

_New message from_ **djk92** :

Hey, not to sound like a creep, but was your profile pic taken at disco night at The Stargazer Room?

**ouijababy;)** :

Good eye!!

Yeah I love that place <3

do u go there too?

**djk92** :

Way too much. I thought that disco ball looked familiar haha

I would suggest we go together some night but I don’t think that’s how this app works?

Ive never used it before. I have no idea what I’m doing.

*I’ve

**ouijibaby;)** :

me neither!

Bitches be crazy on this thing

I’ve gotten so many dick pics I could start my own porn site

**djk92** :

me too

I always thought alphas were the only ones aggressively spamming strangers with their junk, but I was wrong

I feel like my masculinity is being threatened

That was a joke

I realized after I typed it that it might not sound like a joke. I’m not that insecure, I promise.

I am making a fantastic first impression here, aren’t I?

**ouijababy;)** :

[Image Attached]

**djk92** :

Oh my Godddd, I was all ready to block you before I realized that was a foot!

You’re funny :)

**ouijababy;)** :

Thaaaanks, I try! :)

My name’s Klaus, btw

**djk92** :

I’m Dave


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanding a little on my own personal version of ABO-verse, betas are the rarest type. They aren't exactly preferred over alphas, but traditionally, they've had their own little societal niches. In the recent past, it would have been very odd to see an alpha or omega fulfilling one of those roles, but times are changing to become more inclusive and welcoming to everybody across all social strata. 
> 
> Also, a stylistic bugaboo-- I had to start using ~ to separate messages from the text of the story in spots. It looks a little ugly, but I personally find big chunks of italics hard to read, and it was too confusing otherwise.

**ouijababy;)** :

so if u accidentally sit down on a knitting needle and stab urself in the ass, do u think that’s more of an er situation or something u can handle at home?

Asking for a friend

**djk92** :

Ouch :( If it’s too serious for a bandaid, I think probably you should go to a doctor

*Your FRIEND should go to a doctor. Since they’re a very real person who definitely exists and everything, lol

My break is over so I have to get back to work, but please keep me posted

I feel personally invested in the state of your friend’s ass.

**ouijababy;)** :

Ass update: WE’RE OKAY!!!!

dint even break the skin, my friend’s a real drama queen

they’re lucky I hang out w/ them

**djk92** :

[thumb’s up emoji]

So you like knitting?

Are you making something for the brother who’s having a baby?

**ouijababy;)** :

u remembered I told u that? it was like three days and a million messages ago lol

anyway, yeah. Im tryin to make booties n shit, but I suck at it :/

and my bro has no sense of style… this is pretty much going to be the worst dressed baby ever

**djk92** :

Well, you have enough fashion sense to go around, I think

You look so good in all your pictures                                             

And your outfits aren’t half bad either ;)

**ouijababy;)** :

Aww, ur making me blush

if ur nice, maybe ill send u a pic of todays look

and if ur REALLY nice, maybe ill give u a peek at whats under it ;)

_You have no new messages._

Klaus stared down at his silent phone and picked at a fingernail. Dave was taking an awfully long time to respond.

Had that been too forward? It seemed like the mildest of salsa to Klaus—plain old tomato sauce with a little cilantro sprinkled in, really— but some alphas preferred a partner who was shy to the point of absurdity. ‘Lady in the streets, freak during heats’ and all.

Klaus was… not that. In his time as a sex worker he’d learned to pretend to be demure upon request, but even then, he didn’t think his act was very convincing. Loud and obnoxious was his natural resting state, which was maybe why he was still unmated.

“Stop worrying about it,” said Ben. “You didn’t do anything wrong. What do you think he was expecting, that he’d find some fainting Victorian lady on a hook-up app?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? He just got out of the military last year, aren’t military men all traditional and shit? Also, as previously stated: _Stop reading over my shoulder._ ”

Ben let out a puff of air and got up from the sofa. “He probably just got busy with something. And you need to get busy with getting dressed, because we’re meeting Vanya in thirty minutes.”

Klaus sighed. Not that he didn’t adore Vanya, but at the moment, he sort of wished Allison was in town. She was a much better sibling to dissect messages and freak out about boys with.

Vanya had a more pragmatic approach to dating. She and Five were both betas, and had presented a little earlier than the rest of them, as betas tended to do.

Sir Reginald Hardass had been over the moon about it— _Two_ betas, and in one family? Unheard of! Definitive proof that his special children were extraordinary in every way.

The rest were sure to follow suit, and they would all be free from the distractions of mating cycles and the complex social dynamics. There would be no limit to what they could accomplish!

Then Allison and Luther had presented at alphas, which wasn’t ideal in their father’s eyes, but still acceptable. And _then_ the other three boys had turned out to be omegas, and there went his dreams of a beta master race.

_Tough shit, dickwad,_ Klaus thought as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

There wasn’t enough time to take a shower, but he freshened up his makeup and put a bit of product in his hair to prevent fly-aways.

He already had an outfit picked out for the evening, but he took his time selecting jewelry. Big funky plastic bangles, or a delicate hand chain? Was it gauche to wear rhinestone chokers after Labor Day?

He finally chose a necklace with a yellow topaz in the middle that Eudora had given him for Christmas. It really made his eyes pop, he thought.

On his way out the door, he ignored Ben’s admonishments that it was rude to be late and checked his phone one more time, mentally crossing his fingers.

**djk92** :

Okay, I have to be honest. I’ve been trying to come up with a witty/flirtatious response to that for like thirty minutes, and I’ve got nothing.

You can send me a pic of anything you feel like and it’ll be great

Send me a shot of your other foot if you want, I won’t complain

NOT THAT I’M INTO FEET!!

You have a very nice foot, but they don’t really do anything for me, sorry.

Oh my God, are there classes on flirting?

~

Klaus couldn’t suppress his grin. What a dork! He loved it.

He turned on his camera and held the phone up in the air, angling his head to give it a look that he hoped was sultry.

“How’s this?” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t turn your neck so much,” Ben suggested. “You look like somebody just pushed you and you’re trying not to fall over.”

He tilted his head a little in the other direction and snapped the shot.

**ouijiababy;)** :

[Image Attached]

haha im on my way out to dinner but here’s the ensemble real quick

~

His phone lit up again before he could even put it into his pocket.

**djk92** :

A+++

I like your necklace. You have such pretty eyes :)

~

Klaus practically bounced all the way to the restaurant.

{}{}{}{}{}

Dinner was very nice, with Vanya’s general aura of tranquility and fresh, ozone beta-scent going a long way to solidify Klaus’s already-good mood, and he returned home to eat an entire tub of ice cream straight out of the container.

“Whoever invented Chunky Monkey should win a Nobel Prize,” he told Ben around a mouthful of sweet, creamy heaven.

Ben crinkled his nose in disgust. “We’re sure pregnancy isn’t contagious, right?”

Klaus grabbed his belly. “Nope, we’re good. Just a food baby. Man, how many calories have I eaten today? I’m still starving.”

Ben’s face turned thoughtful and he opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the chiming of Klaus’s phone.

**djk92** :

Hey, sorry, I was in the shower

I guess I’d take A Farewell to Arms, something by Stephen King, and Persuasion by Jane Austen

Mr. Darcy’s a snob but Captain Wentworth can get it.

You?

~

“What’s he talking about?” Ben asked in bewilderment. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh, we started playing Desert Island at the restaurant,” Klaus explained as he typed out his answer.

At the look Ben gave him, he held up his hands defensively. “Vanya was in the bathroom and you were in the kitchen trying to find out how they make lava cakes! I got bored.”

The phone chimed again.

**djk92** :

Haha well I’m not sure that Vogue counts as a book but I like Harry Potter too

So, they gave me off of work tomorrow because I had too much overtime last week, and I don’t have any plans

I was wondering if maybe you’d like to meet up for coffee or something?

Just because this seems like it’s going pretty well, and I thought it might be good to see if we click in person before anything else happens

Not to assume anything WILL happen, but we’re both here for a reason, right? No pressure if you don’t want to, or if we meet and you decide we’re not a good fit

~

Ben gasped and clapped his hands in excitement. “He’s asking you out! On a _date_ date! Ooh, I _knew_ I had a good feeling about this one!”

Klaus frowned down at the phone dubiously. “Well… he’s not really asking me on a date. It’s just to see if we get along in real life, I guess? Probably he wants to make sure I’m not catfishing him with somebody else’s pictures.”

“You just sent him a selfie you took on the fly, I don’t think he’s super worried about that,” said Ben, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

His eyes widened. “Oh, you know where you should go? That little Italian pastry place with the bread Diego likes. They have a French press and it’ll show him that you’re not as basic as Starbucks.”

Klaus shrugged. “Yeah. I guess. I mean, maybe.”

He threw the empty tub of ice cream into the trash and headed into the living room, Ben hot on his heels.

“Aren’t you going to answer him? So you can set up a time for tomorrow?”

Klaus flopped down on the couch and flipped the television on.

“I don’t know if I wanna go yet.”

“ _What?_ ” Ben stood in front of him to block his view with his arms crossed over his chest. “You found like, the one non-horrible person on that stupid site, and you’re going to turn him down? Are you serious right now?”

Klaus shrugged again and stretched out his legs on the sofa. “Serious as a heart attack, and don’t call me Shirley.”

“That— Okay, for one thing, you need to stop abusing lines from _Airplane_. We’ve talked about this. And for another, if you say no to meeting up first, I bet he doesn’t spend your heat with you. He doesn’t seem like the type who just hops into bed with random strangers.”

Klaus studied his nails with forced nonchalance. “So I’ll move on to the next one, I guess.” He waved a lazy hand. “I’m trying to get laid, not married.”

Ben the Eternal Virgin usually started clutching his pearls whenever Klaus alluded to sex, but to his surprise, he simply snorted.

“You like him,” he said.

Klaus darted a glance in his direction before frowning down at his couch cushion in his lap. “Sure. He’s nice.”

“And hot.”

“That’s my type! Nice, hot, and has hair. A full set of teeth is strongly preferred, but not required.”

Ben took a seat on the arm of the sofa.

“You usually lose your phone all over the apartment, but for the past three days you’ve been checking it every ten minutes.”

“Uh, yeah? Trying to find a fuck buddy over here, remember?”

Ben smiled smugly. “You stared at that picture of him in a bathing suit for like, half an hour last night.”

“He has the V where his hips meet his stomach, _Ben,_ and I am only human.”

“Then you asked me who I thought he’d gone to the beach with.”

Klaus threw up his hands. “I don’t want to be a home-wrecker! It was a legitimate question!”

“David and Klau-aus sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-“

“Oh my fucking God, how old are you?!”

Ben stopped singing with a laugh, and slid down the arm of the couch to arrange himself between Klaus’s feet.

“Come on,” he said, flashing an encouraging smile. “Tell me what’s wrong. Are you nervous to meet him?”

“I’m not nervous,” Klaus mumbled.

More like he was in a state of muted panic. Because Ben was right, he did like Dave. A lot. More than people who met on these kinds of apps were supposed to, probably.

And Dave knew nothing about him.

Klaus had told him that he was two years sober, but he hadn’t gotten into just how fucked up all his not-sober years had been. The homelessness, the prostitution. Dave didn’t know about his powers, or that he was Klaus _Hargreeves_ , yes, _that_ Klaus Hargreeves. Formerly of the Umbrella Academy, more recently one of the subjects of his sister’s tell-all book, written back when none of them were speaking to each other.

Jesus, what if Dave had _read_ it?

He had never gone out of his way to hide the lurid details of his life from anyone, but how were you supposed to tell the guy you liked that people traded retro-kitsch action figures of you?

He didn’t want to scare Dave off, or have him agree to be his heat partner out of pity. Or change his opinion of him. Dave thought he was just some cute, funny omega, maybe a little bit of a ditzy mess, but in an endearing way.

If they met, and he came clean about everything, and Dave looked at him with disgust in those beautiful blue eyes…

“I can’t, Ben,” he said, wrapping his arms around himself. “We live in like, parallel universes. He wouldn’t like me if he got to know me.”

“Well, you won’t know unless you give it a shot,” Ben told him gently. “Just one man’s opinion, though—there _is_ lots of stuff to like about you, and so far it seems like he agrees with me.”

Klaus sighed and leaned his head back. “Can we watch our show instead of talking about this?”

Ben, though clearly reluctant, nodded. “Sure.”

It was a good episode, and Klaus found himself sufficiently wrapped up in it to be startled when his phone chimed.

He unlocked it with his heart in his throat. This was how it was going to end. Dave was going to tell him _‘you know what, forget it’_ or accuse him of leading him on, or—

_New message from_ **1800PuSsYcAt** :

Hey there sugar!

You looking for a playmate during your heat?

I have a ten inch strap-on waiting just for you, and I only bite a little ;)

Want to talk more? Message me here: [Link]

_You have blocked user_ **1800PuSsYcAt**.

“She seemed nice,” said Ben. “Not too aggressive or anything. Nothing like that Dave guy, what a loser.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “That was very obviously a bot, you goof.”

“Really?” Ben’s brows pinched together. “Even the bots on this app have no manners!”

Klaus opened Dave’s last message, and stared at it. Now or never.

**ouijababy;)** :

sorry it took me so long to answer

u caught me off guard a little lol :P

~

“Don’t stick your tongue out at him!”

“Shut _up,_ Ben!” He waved the phone around in frustration. “I’m trying to lighten the mood! And anyway, mind your own business!”

“It’s a redundant emoji. You don’t need to say ‘lol’ AND put in—“

Klaus hadn’t said everything he wanted to yet, but Dave must have had his phone right there, because he responded before he could finish.

**djk92** :

Hey, no problem!

Like I said, I’m not super familiar with how this works. I don’t know if asking to meet platonically first is a hook up app faux-pas?

I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable

**ouijababy;)** :

U didn’t make me uncomfortable no worries!

~

Klaus chewed on his lip. He’d been planning to ask if this was a date or a vetting process, but – story of his life!—he chickened out where it really counted.

**ouijababy;)** :

Id love to meet you first

I know this really good italian pastry place with amazing coffee if ur interested?

{}{}{}{}{}

It took him a long time to fall asleep that night.

His pillows were not soft enough, and there weren’t enough of them, and what the hell had he been thinking when he bought this blanket? Ugh, it was like steel wool.

Ben watched him thrash around in the bed, punching his stupid lumpy pillows into submission.

“Are you building a fort?” he asked. “Or… a nest?”

Klaus scoffed and pushed his now-sweaty bangs off his forehead. “My heat isn’t for another five days. I’m just starting to realize that my bed is a piece of crap, is all.”

Ben looked skeptical. “Hm.”

Klaus flopped back down and wriggled around. Not great, but better.

“Hey,” he said up to the ceiling. “Can you imagine if Dave brought me flowers tomorrow? I mean, I know he won’t, but can you imagine?”

“You kill plants just by looking at them.”

Klaus twisted around to glare at him. “And you kill joy just by talking. What a pair we make!”

Ben snorted and sat down next to him on the bed. “For real, are you okay? Your smell is a little off.”

“Too much ice cream, I think,” said Klaus. “My stomach feels kind of weird, no biggie. Anyway. Tell me more amazing romantic junk Dave might do tomorrow.”

“Hmm. He might bring you chocolate.”

“Chocolate! _Love_ it.”

“He might… have written you a song.”

“Or a sonnet? I love me some iambic pentameter.”

“He might… show up with spaghetti, and then you can do that thing like in _Lady and the Tramp_.”

“Weird to pair spaghetti and coffee, but okay. I love a man who comes prepared.”

“He might… throw his jacket down over a puddle so you don’t get your shoes wet.”

“Never understood that one, to be honest. Why can’t you just walk around it?”

“He might… save you from a dragon? I don’t know, I’m running out of ideas. Are you asleep yet?”

Klaus crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the little fairy lights twinkling down at him.

If all went well tomorrow, in a few days, Dave might be lying here next to him, petting his hair and looking up at them, too.

Butterflies exploded in his stomach. _Oh, please, please, please let tomorrow be a success!_

He wiggled his toes and hummed. “Not even close. Tell me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff next chapter! I don't think Dave and Klaus's date/not-date is going to pan out quite the way they imagined it, wonder why ;)
> 
> Still open to suggestions or requests! I can't promise to write any and every kink, but I'd love to hear what you guys are interested in seeing!


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking up the next morning, Klaus’s first thought was supremely unromantic:

_‘Holy shit, I wet the bed.’_

An alarmed hand slapped down between his legs soon dispelled that notion, however, because he quickly realized that it was a different bodily fluid soaking his undies.

He brought it back up in front of his face, studying the clear, sticky liquid that spread like a web between his fingers.

Ben stood facing the wall across the room, hands covering his eyes. “Klaus? Are you awake now? Klaus, I think your heat started.”

Klaus meant to say ‘ _No kidding, dumbass_ ,’ he really did, but all that came out was a strangled squeak as he became abruptly aware of the pressure in his groin. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hand down into his underwear and ease it, but he fought the urge.

“Get out of my room,” he gasped, more pleading than angry. “Ben, go away!”

“What are you going to do about Dave?” Ben asked, in an infuriatingly calm voice. “You can’t go out in public like this— I could smell you across the apartment. You need to call him.”

Oh, no, no, no. Dave! Dave, who he was supposed to meet for the first time today! Dave, who had such a sweet smile, and a six-pack, and forearms that could have been sculpted by Michelangelo…

Klaus tried to stifle a moan as his cock throbbed.

“I’ll call him,” he agreed frantically. “I’ll call him, but _please_ , Ben, I need some privacy!”

“Text Diego, too,” Ben insisted, still without turning around. “So he knows what’s going on.”

“I will, I will! GO!”

Ben vanished, and Klaus tore off his underpants like a man possessed.

He sucked in a sharp breath as his hand caressed his weeping cock. Oh, he’d forgotten how sensitive it was during heat!

The ache a little lower down was horrible, a pulsating hunger that stretched up into his belly, demanding to be filled—but he didn’t touch himself there. He never touched himself there.

He made quick work of jacking himself off, and his release brought forth a startled little cry, but no real relief.

Even though his desire hadn’t dimmed, the mental fog had cleared a bit, and he turned to look at his phone on the nightstand. They had exchanged numbers last night. He had a decision to make.

Well, no, he realized with a sinking feeling. He had made his decision days ago, independently from the demands of his body. The rest was up to Dave.

He picked up on the third ring, his voice clear and chipper considering the early hour.

“Hey! Klaus?”

Klaus squeezed his legs together. Dave’s voice was deeper than he’d been expecting.

“Hi,” he managed to say. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Dave laughed, a melodic sound that caused heat to flare somewhere deep in Klaus’s core.

“Sorry,” Dave said pleasantly. “Just—you don’t sound like what I imagined in my head.”

“Neither do you,” Klaus admitted. He bit his lip. “Worse or better?”

“Oh, better,” Dave said with another laugh. “Much better. How about me?”

Klaus shivered. “Better. Oh my God, like a million times.”

Dave simply hummed instead of laughing again, to his relief. He wasn’t sure he could have taken it. “So, what’s up?”

“I… can’t meet you today. At the coffee place.”

“Oh. Okay.” He sounded disappointed. “So, d’you want to reschedule, or…?”

“Actually…” Klaus drew in a deep breath. “My heat started. Sometime last night. I woke up and… surprise!”

“Oh. Oh!” Dave cleared his throat. “I, uh… I thought it wasn’t for another few days?”

Klaus laughed, though he felt more like crying. “Well, math has never been my strong suit. Thirty days since I got off suppressants, minus a week, carry the X, equals I’m a fucking idiot.”

Dave made a soft noise. “No, no, it happens. People misjudge all the time, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Right. Right.” He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fortify himself for the next part.

“Do you want to come over?”

It came out sounding needier than he’d intended, and there was a long pause.

He was going to say no, Klaus realized. He was going to say no, because Dave was decent and normal and well-adjusted, and he had too much sense to get involved with desperate omega sluts who called him up at the asscrack of dawn to beg him to come over and fuck them.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Klaus,” he said gently. “It’s—I know it’s hard to think clearly, once heat starts, and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Then, in a huskier tone, “If you’d decided on this beforehand, though, I’d be there in a heartbeat. Just for the record.”

Klaus grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration. “Oh my God,” he croaked. “Oh my God, I wanted to ask you the first night you messaged me. Oh my God, Dave, you have no idea. I thought you wouldn’t go for it if I sounded too thirsty, which was dumb because I _am_ so thirsty. I’ve _been_ so thirsty.”

“Yeah?” Dave asked, in a low voice.

“Yeah, holy shit. That picture of you in the bathing suit. Parched.”

Dave let out a soft breath, maybe a little shaky. “That picture of you in the green dress,” he countered.

Klaus wrapped his hand around his cock, which was pulsing in time to his heartbeat. “Come over, then? Please?”

He didn’t answer for a long moment, and just when Klaus was about to start back-peddling out of humiliation, he sighed into the phone.

Not resigned.

Longing.

“Okay,” he agreed in that husky voice. “I’d love to.”

Then, in a business-like tone, “Should I bring anything? Since you didn’t have time to prepare? Groceries, toiletries? Anything you need.”

“Do you have any soft blankets?” Klaus blurted out before he could stop to think about it. “I—that’s probably weird, isn’t it? I mean since you aren’t really my alpha, but… My nest sucks. Like seriously, it’s the worst.”

Dave laughed again, the bastard, and Klaus barely managed to not whimper into the phone.

“No problem. Text me your address, and I’ll be right there.”

They said their goodbyes, and Klaus typed out the name of his street with trembling fingers.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry_ , he pleaded in his mind.

{}{}{}{}{}

Diego let himself into the apartment while Klaus was in the shower, and took up a post on the sofa.

“I’ll leave once I’m sure he’s not a serial killer,” he told Klaus stubbornly. “You have terrible taste in men.”

“Ben likes him.”

“Ben likes everyone. Ben likes Luther, for fuck’s sake.”

Klaus had taken a seat in one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, as he felt a bit strange about sitting next to his brother while he had a throbbing hard-on tucked into the waistband of his underpants.

It wasn’t unusual or, like, _salacious_ for related omegas to be in proximity with one another during heat—there was even some evidence that the smell of a familiar person could help temper the worst of the effects—but their father had always kept them separated for it.

Diego had only been fourteen when his first one had hit. Klaus still remembered hurrying past his locked bedroom door, trying to ignore the frightened crying and distressed scent coming from behind it. He had thought Diego was being punished for something until he’d had his own heat the next year.

“Distract me,” he ordered, running his hands through his hair. “Tell me about gross pregnancy stuff. Give details, and be specific.”

Diego twirled his knife through his fingers. “I had a peanut butter and mayo sandwich for breakfast this morning.”

“That _is_ gross.”

“It was on a cinnamon raisin bagel.”

“And it keeps getting worse.”

Diego grunted his assent. “I feel like a monster.”

A knock sounded at the door, and Klaus’s heart skipped a beat.

He half-ran to answer it, wishing he’d picked out nicer clothing and wondering if Dave was really as tall as he’d said in his profile, and then—Oh.

He was as tall as he’d said. And he was even more handsome than a photo could convey.

His mouth was quirked into an easy lopsided grin, and his eyes were the bright, clear blue of a summer afternoon. His outfit wasn’t anything special, jeans and a T-shirt, but he filled them out just right, with the kind of clean, natural muscle of a man who worked for a living.

“Hi.” He tilted his head, his smile turning a bit self-conscious. “I’m Dave. It’s good to finally meet you.”

His scent was heady and rich and so fucking _good._

_Alpha._

Klaus squeaked.

“Is this him?” Diego demanded, shifting awkwardly on the sofa. He craned his neck around to glare at them. “Are you Dave? Why do you have a laundry basket? Nobody said you could wash your shit here.”

He did have a laundry basket, Klaus realized distantly. Ha. He hadn’t even noticed that, not when there were more important things like the cleft in his chin to pay attention to.

“Yes, I’m Dave!” He leaned into the doorway to see who he was speaking to, then flashed Klaus a smile. “Can I come in?”

_Ohhhh, baby, you can come in any place you feel like._

Klaus nodded, and was unable to resist molding himself against Dave’s side as he walked past. Dave started a little, then shifted the laundry basket to rest on his opposite hip and kicked the door shut behind him.

He stroked his free hand down Klaus’s back, sparking happy little shudders in its wake.

Diego’s disapproving eyes darted between them. “The laundry basket?” he prompted.

“It’s just some blankets,” said Dave. “For nesting, not washing. You must be Diego, right? Congrats on the baby, Klaus told me this is your first.”

He glanced from the laundry basket to Klaus, who was nuzzling his shoulder. “I’d shake your hand if I had one free.” He smiled ruefully. “Sorry.”

Diego’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he curled a protective arm around his swollen belly. Alphas did not generally shake hands with omegas. The accepted mode of greeting was an affectionate little touch on the cheek, the arm, the lower back. Klaus liked it, but Diego had always found it demeaning.

“He also tell you me and my alpha live just down the hall?” he asked. “Or that she’s a cop?”

He toyed with his knife faux-casually, setting the steel blade to glinting.

It occurred to Klaus that he should probably say something—like, ‘Go the hell on home and stop trying to ruin my life, Diego’—but then Dave massaged a thumb into his lower back and he mewled into his neck instead.

God, he had good fingers! Klaus wanted to feel them in other places. Immediately.

“Yeah,” Dave said affably. “I think it’s good to have family so close. I’m sure you’re worried about this whole meeting online thing.”

Diego tensed, then leaned forward on his elbows to give Dave an penetrating look. “Should I be worried?” he asked, in a voice that was soft with menace. _“Dave?”_

“Nah.” He shook his head. “Not with me.”

He tipped Klaus’s chin up to look at him, those blue eyes gentle and searching. The height difference between them was negligible, but Klaus still felt very slight standing next to him.

“How about you?” he murmured. “Are you worried?”

Klaus shook his head wordlessly. He didn’t have much of a sense of self-preservation anyway, but about this, he felt very, very certain.

Dave lowered his arm to his waist and gave him a little squeeze.

Klaus forced himself to break eye contact and look at Diego. “Okay, he’s not an axe murderer,” he said in a ragged voice. “Can you go now?”

“Fine.” He pointed the knife at Dave and glared in warning. “Right down the hall, bud. Don’t you forget it.”

He scooted to the edge of the sofa and braced his legs to stand.

Then he eased himself back down with a small frown. Widened his stance. Tried again.

“Oh, do you need a…”

Dave set down the laundry basket and released Klaus—much to his displeasure—and stepped forward to offer Diego a hand.

He took it, with obvious disgruntlement. “Thanks,” he muttered. “I’ll still kill you, though.”

Dave nodded solemnly. “Understood.”

Once Diego was finally, finally gone, Klaus surged forward and wrapped his arms around Dave again. He was just so warm, so solid—not touching felt like actual torture.

He inhaled deeply.

_Alpha. Alpha._

“Hi,” said Dave. He stroked a hand through Klaus’s hair and let out a small laugh. “This feels crazy, doesn’t it?”

“Mm.” Klaus rubbed his nose against Dave’s cheek. God, that smell! He should bottle it and sell it. Eau de Dave.

“I don’t really know what to do next,” Dave admitted. “I’d say we should sit down and talk things over, but… you’re not really up for a conversation right now, are you?”

Klaus’s groin was pressing lightly against his hip, and he thrust up against it experimentally. “Mm!”

“Yeah, I’ll take that as a no.” Dave grinned down at him, a little regretful, but more anticipatory. “I guess… let me take care of you real quick, and then we can talk after? Where’s your bedroom?”

Bedroom. His bedroom was far.

The happy little cloud of pheromones Klaus had been floating on was starting to turn dark and heavy. Diego’s calming scent was no longer there to tether him to reality, and it was no longer enough to smell and to touch—he needed to feel him.

He thrust again against Dave’s hip, gasping at the sensation.

“Klaus? Where’s your room? Come on, you’ll be more comfortable there.”

Nooo, he was only going to be comfortable once Dave was fucking him, thrusting inside him as hard as he wanted and as deep as he could go.

“Well, okay, I guess the couch will work for now.”

…Had he said that last part out loud?

Before he could worry about it too much, Dave was maneuvering him over to the sofa and onto his back, supporting his head with one hand as he laid him down. His hands were rough with calluses, but his touch was gentle.

He felt around for the zip on Klaus’s skirt, but it was in the back, and Klaus’s writhing was admittedly not helping. After a moment, he gave up, and rucked it up around his waist.

His underwear was next. Normally he would have been embarrassed to let an alpha see the pad he had placed there to keep them from soaking through, but Dave didn’t seem grossed out by it.

Klaus could feel his wetness dripping down from his cunt to the cleft of his ass, and he shivered.

Dave hovered over him, taking in the sight of the slick, tender flesh spread out before him with the kind of gravity normally reserved for things like the Sistine Chapel.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured, sounding sympathetic and hungry all at once. “You must be aching.”

The words dragged a desperate moan from Klaus’s mouth, and he wrapped his hand around his own cock.

“Here, let me.” Dave brushed it away and took him firmly in his grasp.

He gave him a few slow, delicious pumps, which had Klaus panting for breath, panting for _more,_ but then Dave swirled a callused thumb right under the head, over his most sensitive spot, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe at all.

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. The slight roughness was a revelation, and Klaus realized that he had wasted too many years of his life keeping his own skin soft and smooth.

“That feel good?” Dave asked.

He did it again, and Klaus arched up off the sofa with a cry.

“Yeah, that feels good,” he murmured against his ear. “I bet you could cum just from this, couldn’t you? You’re so sensitive, Klaus, fuck.”

As if to prove his point, he reached a hand up under his shirt to rake blunt nails over his nipple, and Klaus had the wild, fleeting thought that he might actually die of overstimulation.

“I won’t tease you, though,” Dave went on, slipping his hand back around his length. “You’re so hard I can’t believe it. I can’t even think how bad you must need to cum.”

“So, so bad,” Klaus half-sobbed, trying to hump up into his palm. “Please, Dave, I—“

“It’s okay, I know,” he soothed. “Just relax, alright? I’ll take care of you.”

He began pumping again, a little faster this time, and making sure to keep lots of lubrication in the mix to let his hand slide around Klaus’s cock in the most wonderful way.

Klaus did miss the lovely little circles a bit, but as Dave’s pace picked up, he lost himself in the rhythm. This was exactly it, exactly what he’d been needing—a firm, decisive hand, someone to make him feel good without holding anything back, fingers brushing up against his cunt—

“No!” he cried, trying to close his legs on reflex.

Dave looked up in startled concern. “No?”

He shook his head frantically, wishing Dave could just read his mind so that they could get back to the good stuff. “No, don’t—not—I don’t want—“

Dave’s fingers slipped lower. “Here?”

“Oh, yes, please, please, yes!”

He dragged his hand back up to get it slick, skirting carefully around Klaus’s pussy. He rubbed a slow circle around his rim, in much the same way he’d rubbed his thumb around his cock, underscored by Klaus’s ragged, eager little breaths.

He slipped one digit inside, just up to the second knuckle from the feel of it, and Klaus tried desperately to buck up into him.

“Easy, easy,” Dave chided. He clamped his free arm firmly across Klaus’s stomach and pulled one leg over his shoulder. “Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart.”

“You said—you said you wouldn’t tease!” Klaus wailed, still trying to work Dave’s finger deeper into him.

Dave laughed and dropped a kiss onto his thigh. “I also said to relax and let me take care of everything. Can you do that?”

“I’m trying! I—Dave, please, I need—“

“Deep breath,” Dave instructed. “In and out.”

Klaus yanked at his hair and groaned. It was easy to tell someone else to be calm when you didn’t feel like you were about to burst into flames and the most incredible alpha-scent in the world wasn’t washing over you so thick you could taste it.

Oh, when would Dave’s rut kick in? Klaus needed him to be just as desperate as he was!

In his momentary distraction, he must have gone still enough for Dave to continue without fear of harming him, because he felt his finger push deeper into his ass.

The hot stretch felt incredible. His mind flashed with images of other, thicker body parts filling him up and just fucking and fucking and fucking until he couldn’t take anymore, and then Dave crooked his finger just right and—

“Ah!” Klaus keened. He kicked the leg that was hitched over Dave’s shoulder, scrabbling at his shoulders for purchase.

“Found you,” he hummed, and stroked the same spot again.

And again, and again, and again. Klaus felt as if he might fall apart or blast off into space, gasping for air and nearly crying at how overwhelmingly _good_ it was.

He realized almost as an afterthought that he was about to cum. His toes were curling of their own accord, and he could feel the wetness dripping down his neglected, pulsing cock. Every muscle in his body was straining and his back was bowed off the sofa, a rubber band about to snap.

Then Dave leaned down and, without warning, took him in his mouth. His tongue flickered a single time over the weeping head, and— _snap_.

He cried out something that he was sure was meant to be a word as color exploded behind his eyelids. His release racked him over and over, had him twisting helplessly in Dave’s grasp as his gentle tongue milked him for every last drop.

He pulsed one, two, three times, and…

Ohhhh, the _relief_. He knew it wouldn’t last long, but it was so, so good for the moment. An itch somewhere deep inside of him that Dave had managed to scratch.

He sagged bonelessly against the sofa, taking in deep, shuddering breaths.

“Alright, sweetheart?”

Dave removed the arm that had been across his stomach and stroked soothingly up and down his side. His other hand lit briefly on his chest, his hip, his belly, as though checking for any signs of pain.

Klaus wanted to tell him that there was none, but his brain felt like it had just gone through the spin cycle.

“Glugh.”

Dave snorted out a laugh. “That good, huh? Okay, take your time.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Dave kept petting him anywhere he could reach, and Klaus thought it felt almost as nice as the orgasm.

But… he hadn’t been so nice himself, had he? He hadn’t offered to do anything for Dave yet. He’d barely even spoken to Dave, in fact. He’d just stood there getting off on his smell and his hip while he let his brother threaten him with a knife.

And then yelled at him for trying to touch his cunt.

Had he even introduced himself?

Klaus brought his arm up to cover his eyes and swallowed a groan.

He was _so_ lucky Ben had left to haunt Diego and Dora for the next few days. He’d have been appalled by his lack of manners.

He opened his eyes and offered Dave a weak smile.

“Hi! I’m Klaus. Just in case you were wondering if you had the right address.”

He slipped a finger into the collar of Dave’s T-shirt and batted his lashes.

“Kiss me hello? I know you like handshakes, but I think yours are a little sticky right now.”

Dave didn’t answer. His gaze was trained above Klaus’s head, on his left arm, lying across the back of the sofa.

On his umbrella tattoo, left exposed where his sleeve had ridden up.

Klaus’s breath caught in his throat.

“Uh… you still want to have that talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo! Once again, if anyone has any kinky requests or suggestions, let me know! I have some ideas for what's going to happen, but I am always open to reader requests.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Dave had just seen Klaus's umbrella tattoo after they hooked up for the first time, and now they need to have A Talk.
> 
> QUICK WARNING- This chapter will contain some (pretty mild, I think) references to unhealthy sexual behavior and panic attacks. All will be well, though, don't worry!

“Uh… do you still want to have that talk?”

Dave tore his eyes away from Klaus’s tattoo and studied his face with an unreadable look. Like he was wondering just what—and who— he’d gotten himself into.

“I think we should,” he said gravely.

He eased back and swung his legs around to sit upright. Klaus tugged down his skirt with shaking hands and folded his legs underneath him, hyper-aware of the way the fabric dragged against his erection.

Even though he felt more like himself for the time being, his cock hadn’t lost any of its enthusiasm. He wanted to tell it to stop being inappropriate.

“So!” He clapped his hands together and forced a smile to his face. “I can tell by the way you were admiring the artwork that you’re familiar with the Umbrella Academy.”

He gave Dave a coy look. “Would you believe me if I told you I was just a big fan?”

“ _Are_ you telling me that?” Dave asked in a neutral tone.

He should probably lie. He lied about little things to bit players in his life all the time, and it wasn’t like they were going to get mated.

Dave certainly wouldn’t mate a liar. Not that he’d mate Klaus anyway! And Klaus didn’t care, he was… This was stupid.

Beyond stupid.

_Shut up, brain._

“…No.”

An awkward silence descended over them. Klaus chewed anxiously at the inside of his lip and watched Dave’s face. What was he thinking? Was he angry? Disappointed? About to get up and walk out the door?

“My legal name is Number Four Hargreeves,” he blurted out desperately.

Dave was too polite to leave mid-conversation. All he had to do was talk forever, and then everything would be fine.

“You remember that, we all had numbers? I can see ghosts. It’s a shitty superpower and I’m shitty at using it, because dead people are fucking _annoying_ and I’m a stupid bitch. But one of my brothers kicked it and I can still talk to him, so there’s a silver lining for you.”

Dave tilted his head, something like unease growing in his eyes.

Klaus barreled ahead, frantic to get the ugly explanations out of the way so he could offer Dave a blowjob and then maybe he’d like him again.

“Being an itty-bitty kiddie superhero super sucked, which you might know if you ever read my sister’s book. There is a very real chance you _have_ read my sister’s book, because it was a best-seller for most of 2014. And I fully endorse it, by the way! She really captured the essence of what a fucked-up piece of shit I was.”

He smiled brightly and opened and closed his fist to pantomime small explosions for emphasis. “Heroin addict! Homeless! Hooker! I really am the full package! My dad used to lock me in a mausoleum, you know.”

Dave’s eyes were widening with each word, but Klaus couldn’t stop. His heart was pounding and his prick was aching and all of his senses felt too keen, and if Dave didn’t smile at him again soon he was going to fall apart.

“Klaus—“

“He’s dead now, too, our father, and I can’t say that any of us are really sorry about it because some auld acquaintances _should_ be forgot. Except none of us _can_ forget, and that’s why we’re all such messes. I’m just the messiest mess, I guess, I guess.”

“Klaus—“

He surged forward onto his knees, his face mere inches away from Dave’s. He was dizzy and trembling and felt a little like crying, unsure whether his hormones or a genuine medical emergency was to blame.

“But let’s not talk about that! I can do better things with my mouth. Oh! Unless you’d like a drink? Or something to eat? I’ll suck your dick and make you an omelet, how does that sound? Fuck you, Martha Stewart, I am an _amazing_ host, and nobody can tell me—”

Dave grasped him firmly by the shoulders.

“Klaus,” he said. “Stop. You’re like a hair’s breadth away from a panic attack.”

Oh. Yes. That would probably explain the shaking, wouldn’t it?

“Sit down and breathe,” Dave ordered, pushing him to lean back against the arm of the sofa with gentle, insistent pressure.

Once Klaus was settled in, Dave pulled his bare feet into his lap and began rubbing slow circles into the soles.

“This okay?” he asked.

Klaus nodded. The calmer he got, the more he felt like puking, but yeah. The foot rub was the only non-terrible thing about this situation.

Fleetingly, he realized that this was the first and only time he could truly say he was furious with Vanya for writing that stupid fucking memoir.

After several minutes, he raised his head and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry I asked if you wanted oral with a side of eggs. That was… a touch tacky, in retrospect.”

“It’s okay.” Dave gave him a little frown, and the omega part of Klaus’s brain cried out in unhappiness that he’d gone and made his alpha angry at him.

_Not my alpha_ , he reminded himself forcefully. _He’s just on loan._

“You don’t have to offer me anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Dave said delicately, watching his face. “That’s like… the one thing I have to insist on, actually. Just so we’re clear.”

Klaus’s heart skipped a beat. “So you’re going to stay?”

He hated how hopeful he sounded.

“Well, yeah,” said Dave, like leaving hadn’t even occurred to him. “I mean, if you still want me to.”

“I do,” he said fast.

Then, because he’d never learned to stop picking at scabs and prodding at sore spots, he fluttered his lashes and added, “I know it’s not every day that you get to meet a washed-up child celebrity. I’d hate to deprive you of the experience.”

Dave’s lip twitched. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

Klaus sighed dramatically. “Anything for my fans. All none of them are very important to me! Well, all one, if my brother Ben counts as a fan.”

“Oh.” Dave’s face suddenly turned guarded. “Is Ben the one who…?”

“Died? Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he sounded like he meant it.

“No need to feel sorry for _me_.” Klaus grinned, feeling more relaxed than he had all day. Teasing Ben, even if it was behind his back, was familiar territory—it felt a bit like coming home.

“He’s down the hall in Diego and Dora’s apartment right as we speak. If anything, I’m lucky to get a few days off. The nagging is next level with him.”

He scrunched up his face and adopted a cranky voice that Ben would have been deeply offended by. “’Put your pants on, Klaus!’ ‘You can’t have Slurpees for dinner, Klaus!’ ‘Stop trying to pet squirrels, Klaus!’”

Dave was starting to laugh, maybe in spite of himself, but at least he was laughing.

Klaus slashed a hand through the air. “Ugh, _finally,_ I get to live my life on my own terms. You’re down to help me catch a squirrel, right?”

“Let’s just take things one day at a time,” Dave suggested, although he was still smiling. “The squirrels aren’t going anywhere. And neither am I.”

He gave Klaus’s foot a little squeeze.

The arousal was already starting to build again and he knew this conversation probably wasn’t over yet, but Klaus closed his eyes and let himself bask in the pleasure of having an alpha to tend to him.

He had only spent one heat with someone else, and that guy… well, he sure hadn’t been Dave.

“Were you going to tell me who you are?” he asked abruptly. “If I hadn’t recognized your tattoo?”

Klaus cracked open one eye. Dave didn’t look accusatory or upset. More curious than anything.

_Dave certainly wouldn’t mate a liar._

“I don’t know,” he confessed, heart in his throat. “I… hadn’t decided yet.”

Dave nodded slowly, like he was mulling that answer over.

After a moment, he met Klaus’s nervous gaze and smiled. “I can’t fault you for it,” he said honestly. “I can’t even imagine how I’d explain all that to people, if I was you. It… must really suck sometimes.”

He ran his hand up Klaus’s foot to his knee and rubbed a comforting thumb in circles.

“I never read your sister’s book—I was in Afghanistan in 2014. But I’ve heard a little about it, and… and I won’t ask you for details, alright? You can tell me if you feel like it, but I won’t pry.”

Klaus’s insides were turning into jello. Dave wasn’t angry. Dave wasn’t disgusted. Dave still liked him, if the tender way he was looking at him was any indication.

Dave was… treating him like a real, actual person. Not like a caricature of a tragic clown or an animal in the zoo, just like… Klaus.

“You’re really sweet,” he murmured.

“You are, too.” Dave smiled at him, warm and genuine. A little beam of sunshine Klaus wanted to stow in his pocket for rainy days.

“I wish you wouldn’t say stuff like you’re stupid or a piece of shit. Drugs and sex work don’t make you a bad person, you know.”

Rehab counselors had uttered similar sentiments too many times to count, but hearing Dave say it, Klaus could almost believe it was true.

He didn’t want to start getting all emotional, though, so he closed his eyes again and focused on the feeling of having his feet massaged. Nobody had ever done this for him before, but he was pretty sure Dave was better than average at it.

“You know,” he said to the ceiling, “I’m starting to wonder if you lied to me about not being into feet.”

Dave laughed, and the sound made Klaus’s chest swell with triumph.

{}{}{}{}{}

“ _Ah!_ God, fucking— _Don’t stop!_ ”

Dave swirled the tip of his tongue around Klaus’s hole and entered him just the tiniest little bit, and he nearly bucked off of the kitchen island with a cry.

He was spread out on top of it, fully naked, while Dave held both of his legs wide. He had yet to remove a stitch of his own clothing—delaying his gratification would  spur his rut quicker— but there was something viscerally satisfying about feeling so vulnerable and exposed, Klaus had found.

Like for once he was being a good omega, placing himself entirely in the hands of his alpha and trusting him with everything he had.

…And being rewarded for it with the most intense rimjob of his life.

A lot of it was down to his heat, he knew, which was growing more powerful by the hour. But Dave’s tongue teasing him down there was setting off every nerve ending in his body, and it was a bit difficult to think rationally at the moment.

“ _Ohh,_ ” he groaned as Dave applied a little pressure to the patch of skin right above his ass. He could just barely feel it against his prostate, and he had no leverage to push up into his fingers.

It was torture, but he was helpless to do anything except tilt his head back and sob out his frustration and pleasure.

“You smell like perfume,” Dave said in a low, rough voice, his warm breath tickling the lips of Klaus’s cunt.

Klaus shuddered as he placed an open-mouthed kiss against his taint.

“But you taste much better.”

And then his tongue was back with a vengeance, lapping and licking and pressing deeper inside of him.

He wasn’t touching Klaus’s cock at all, both of his hands busy with supporting him, but it didn’t much matter.

Klaus cried and pleaded and raked desperately at his own torso, greedy for any kind of touch on his hyper-sensitive skin.

Dave broke away for another second, taking in the sight with a heated look.

“Play with your nipples,” he suggested, and Klaus was more than happy to oblige. Dave was just full of good ideas like that.

His cum coated his own stomach and even his chest when he finished—pulling at his left nipple with one hand and at Dave’s hair with the other, absolutely wild with the bright, spiraling pleasure that ripped through him like a firework.

As he lay gasping for breath, Dave leaned over and licked him clean in one long stroke.

“Come on,” he urged with a grin, brushing sweaty hair out of Klaus’s face. “Let’s go to your bedroom for real this time. I can help you set up your nest.”

_Mm, a nest_ , Klaus thought muzzily. That sounded nice.

He made grabby hands in a wordless request.

“Oh, am I carrying you?” Dave asked, laughing a little as he allowed Klaus to loop his arms around his neck.

“Mm hm,” Klaus murmured as he scooped him up bridal-style. “There’s a joke in here about home gyms and giving you a workout, but… you make it. I’m too tired.”

Dave carried him down the hall, and nudged open the door to the bathroom and the closet before finding the bedroom.

Klaus didn’t bother giving him directions. It felt nice to be carried around this way, like the six-foot-tall princess he’d always known he was.

“Think you can take a little nap?” Dave asked as he lowered him to the bed. “My rut’s going to start soon, I think—maybe in the morning. You should probably save up your strength.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Klaus muttered drowsily into a pillow.

Dave snorted and smoothed his hair. “Stay awake a few more minutes, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

He returned with the laundry basket and a glass of water, which he made Klaus drink.

He found a second—well, maybe more like, what, sixth?—wind as he gulped it down, eager to see what Dave had brought him. It looked soft.

“Ooh, I like this one,” he said appreciatively, petting a blue and yellow blanket from the basket. “We just need something to build a fort around us.”

“In case the French invade,” Dave agreed seriously. “Good thinking.”

Klaus made a rude noise with his mouth. “Listen, Bob Hope, I’m sure your stand-up routine was a big hit with the troops, but I am the only comedian in _this_ household. Can you get the cushions off the couch?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” he said cheerfully, giving him a salute.

Once he was gone, Klaus pressed his nose to the blanket and inhaled deeply. It smelled a bit like Dave—some Dave, not enough Dave—and more like laundry detergent.

With his senses enhanced by heat, he’d have been able to pick up on a scent that was weeks or even months old, but there was no hint of another omega.

Good.

Dave came back with the sofa cushions and set them up to Klaus’s specifications. He could tell he was amused by how exacting they were, and strongly suspected Dave found this cute.

The part of him that was just Klaus reveled in it, but it rankled his omega instincts a tad.

Nests were not _funny_. Nests were not _cute_. Nests were serious business. What if there were predators around? Suppose a bear got loose in the apartment building, who’d be laughing then?

Once the nest passed muster, Klaus crawled into it with a happy little sigh. He had half an urge to grind his hips into a pillow, but it was ignorable for now. He’d be able to catch a couple hours sleep.

“Can I join you?” Dave asked politely, maintaining a respectful distance on the outside of the ring of cushions. “I’d offer to sleep on the sofa, but it’s not looking too comfortable at the moment.”

“Yeah! Come in.”

Some omegas were protective of their space, but Klaus was not one of them. In his younger years—long before he’d presented, though it should have been a clue, looking back—he had spent many nights building pillow forts and trying to lure one sibling or another inside to cuddle with him.

He felt the bed dip behind him, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

“Get some rest, sweetheart,” Dave whispered, and then placed a kiss against the back of his head.

When Klaus closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel the steady beat of his heart behind him. A lullaby for his ears only.

This was much nicer than snuggling with Allison, or Diego, or even Ben.

This, he reflected as he drifted off to sleep, was something he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Klaus still have more to discuss, but it doesn't need to happen all at once. They've got five days, after all! Once again, I am open to suggestions or requests!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a super long fic, but I wanted a little build-up. I think the sex will start in chapter 3. If there's anything you're dying to see, I am open to suggestions!


End file.
